ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Dungeon Mapping
So, you guys can see my new project. I've been wanting to do this for awhile but discovering the ImageMap extension made it possible since then you can "zoom in" on the rooms. Wrote a program that parses the .dng files (thanks to Moongates for the file spec) and writes the image and the imagemap tags to files. That means I can easily recreate the maps with a different tile set if people don't like how they look. (the tiles are 16x16 pixels if people want to make their own. I would love some better fountain tiles :) ) Anyone want the code? It's in C#. -- Fenyx4 18:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Gooood job. It is very useful and nice. I'd like to take a peek at the code, if I may. :Btw, we should start adding more stuff to the Technical Details category, such as the U4 file formats mentioned above, or the U6 file formats we were discussing in another thread. It would be much easier to have all this documentation in the same wiki.--Sega381 19:02, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you make that on a 16:9 screen? I ask because it doesn't fit on a standard display and part of it vanishes off the right side of the screen. Also WTH are all the rooms seperate articles?--Tribun 19:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::The source. The executable. :::We have another category Category:Technical (the difference between the two categories seems to have gotten blurred over time) and it has Ultima IV - Data_Files and a few more but I found it to be a much more confusing read. I'm worried about losing information if I just copy over it. Since I'm now familiar with the DNG files at least I should probably merge those two. :::I tried to get it to work properly with resizing but the ImageMap extension has some bugs. Which have been fixed in later version than what we have. If you can figure out a way to have it flow properly with resizing that'd be awesome. :::The rooms are in separate articles to keep from inundating a single page with 20+ images. -- Fenyx4 19:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Is there any way to avoid making all these new pages? Is it possible to link directly to the image instead of creating a page for each image? i just think creating all these new pages might be confusing. Dungy 19:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::For simple rooms where a single picture suffices just linking to the image would work. However there are more complicated ones with triggers and necessary explanatory text and additional images which need an article. Instead of a melange of articles and image links in the imagemap making articles for all would be best since if more information needed to be added they could just edit the pre-existing room's article instead of creating a new article (hoping they get the name correct) and then going in and editing the rather complicated imagemap. :::::For the ones that didn't need text or other images I'd hoped to simply redirect to the image. But wiki doesn't seem to like redirecting to an image. So I went with the next best thing of an article with just the image which could be easily added to later by others wishing to provide more information about the room. :::::I admit the formatting of the rooms could certainly use some work. Floating the images, shrinking their size, etc would probably make the articles prettier. -- Fenyx4 20:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So, the current organization is Dungeon->Dungeon (Game) all levels ->Rooms. The other organization I was thinking of was Dungeon->Dungeon (Game)->Dungeon Level for each room. I went with the former since it displays all the levels on one page and you are typically moving between levels fairly quickly when you have a map. I saw little to no advantage to putting the rooms all on one page as there is no way to organize them that would provide meaningful use (except on a map which you have in both choices). The latter also suffers from the Dungeon (Game) article not having much information while the Dungeon Level articles have too much. ::::::I'm open to suggestions but please keep in mind how someone navigating the dungeon would make use of that articles. -- Fenyx4 20:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I found a solution to the images going off the right of the screen. Wrapped each one in a table and gave it the inline style. -- Fenyx4 20:49, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::About the Category:Technical, yes I found it. I kinda thought the Technical Details was a subcategory (though the names are not very precise). The way I was seeing it, the "Techincal" category has things like ports, that are not too detailed, about tech info from the games. The Techincal Details contains the more in depth info about file formats and the like. I guess we should use at least these opportunities while researching specific formats to start filling it up with clear info.--Sega381 03:22, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks for cleaning up the organization of those categories! -- Fenyx4 06:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)